Kinky Hairy Hagrid
by TheCatReturns
Summary: Harry and Hagrid spend a romantic night in Hagrid's hut. There, they discover things about themselves they never knew, including an odd kink Hagrid is very adamant about.


Harry laid his head on Hagrid's chest and inhaled his musty scent, his nose sucking up one of the man's many chest hairs by accident. He didn't complain however, happy that now a piece of Hagrid would be inside of him however.

 **"I love the way you hold me with those big, strong hands Hagrid."**

The wizard was feeling especially flirty tonight, and he was sure to let his lover know he was in the mood for some snoo snoo. Luckily for him, it didn't take much to turn Hagrid on. In just moments, he was more than ready to fill Harry's primal desires.

 **"And I love the way you let me wreck that asshole every night."**

Returning Harry's flirtacious advances, Hagrid lifted him up, and his lover wrapped his legs around the mans waist. He quickly removed the young wizard's robe and began to suck on his nipples, enjoying how sweet they tasted.

 **"I'll suck yours. Then you suck mine, alright?"**

Harry simply nodded, his face twisted in pleasure. At this moment, he didn't care what Hagrid wanted. He'd do anything as long as he could keep feeling the way he felt currently. The man's mouth game was godly.

Several minutes passed until it was Harry's turn. Though not quite as experienced as Hagrid, he had sucked on Draco's nipples many times before. He was fairly confident in his nipple sucking abilities and would try to provide his lover with just as much pleasure as he had given to him.

Removing Hagrid's clothing layer by layer, the man's humongous pancake nipples finally became visible. Harry stared wide eyed for a moment, taken back by how not even a tiny bit of man boob could be seen. It seemed as though the man's chest consisted of hair and nipple, with nothing in between.

 **"Wow."**

That was all Harry could say. He was both aroused and disgusted by the sight at the same time. He didn't know whether he wanted to blow a load or vomit all over his lover's nipple rug of a chest.

Hagrid wasn't bothered by the reaction, and just let out a hearty laugh in response.

 **"They don't normally look like that, don't worry. I ran out of Ferrets for Buck Beak, so I had to feed him myself. You should've seen them a few days ago! Buck Beak nearly bit my right nipple clean off. A bloody mess, it was."**

Looking closer, Harry could clearly see scarring on Hagrid's right nipple. He sure was a brave man, letting such a dangerous beast feed from his nipples... The young wizard wondered what his lover's essence tasted like.

 **"Hagrid..."**

 **"Yes, Harry?"**

 **"C-Can I have a taste? I'm kind of hungry..."**

Hearing this, a gentle smile formed on Hagrid's lips.

 **"Of course. Help yourself!"**

The man pushed Harry closer to his chest, overjoyed when he felt Harry begin to suckle on his nipples. The young wizard was hesitant at first, but once he tasted how delicious his lover's milk was, he began to nurse.

Gulp after gulp, he chugged Hagrid's milk down, his lips stained with the man's nipple juices. The hair tickled his cheeks and had made it difficult to grasp the nipples in his mouth at first, but with some assistance from his lover, he had quickly located them.

When Harry was finally full, he released the nipple from his mouth and let out a loud burp. His stomach was now full, and he was satisfied. Hagrid looked down at him with the biggest grin he had ever seen, and they kissed passionately.

 **"Can we wait until the morning to touch winkies? The milk made me sleepy..."**

Hagrid nodded, setting Harry down.

 **"Sure, first thing in the morning. I came in my pants when you were nursing anyway."**

Hagrid laughed.

 **"Buckbeak hates when I do that, but I just can't help it! Breast feeding turns me on."**

 **"Mmhmm."**

Harry motioned for Hagrid to join him in bed, and the man complied. The two snuggled up under the covers and spoke quietly for a while, telling the other how much they loved them. After a time, the pair drifted off to sleep, anticipating the buttsex that awaited them in the morning.

It was the best either of them had slept in a long time.


End file.
